Love Struck
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: *SLASH* Una bella princesa llega a Camelot con serias intenciones de comprometerse con su príncipe, pero ¿estará este por la labor?¿Seguro que eso era agua? - Arthur x Merlin-


Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic sobre Merlín. La verdad es que lo estaba deseando porque últimamente me he vuelto una adicta total a la serie en general y a Arthur y Merlin en particular, es que son adorables....*o* así que, sin poderlo evitar, la inspiración vino a mi hace una semana y con el tiempo que he ido sacando, he escrito este pequeño one-shoot, que como viene siendo normal en mi es slash( relación entre hombres) pero nada de lemmon( creo que nunca seré buena con ellos....XD aunque estoy trabajando en ello con otro ff MerAthur que tengo en el tintero), muy ligerito.

Por supuesto, está dedicado a mi querida Susana, a la que también he hecho adicta a la serie (MUAJAJAJAJA XD) y el slash en general,( y me temo que vamos a tener un serio problema para repartirnos a Bradley James, pero YO LO VI PRIMERO! XD) Ahora en serio, es un regalito para ella, para ver si se me anima un poco y por estar siempre ahí cuando se la necesita. LOVE U HONEY!

Por lo demás, no hay spoilers (excepto ciertas meciones al capítulo "The Gates of Avalon" o "Las puertas de Avalon") y ningún personaje me pertenece( que más quisiera) excepto el OC Briseida, que en realidad tampoco me pertenece mucho porque es un batiburrillo de todas las princesas Disney...XD

Espero que os guste y algún rr.

**Love Struck**

Era una tranquila mañana en Camelot. Nadie lo diría después de los interminables sucesos durante aquel año, pero la calma se adueñaba de las calles de la ciudad, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Merlín. "la calma que precede a la tempestad" pensó amargamente. Sabía por experiencia que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que otro malvado hechicero con ansias de venganza intentara matar a Arthur y él tendría que rescatarle sin llevarse el más mínimo medito, con un poco de suerte, el siguiente sería lo bastante fuerte como para que tuviera que dar su vida por la del príncipe y así no tener que volver nunca a limpiar los establos como ahora. Arthur miraba de vez en cuando en su dirección, a la vez que instruía los caballeros, con una sonrisa demasiado ancha. Realmente disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir...Ese maldito príncipe arrogante...

Una importante algarabía alertó tanto a los soldados como a Merlín, parecía provenir de la puerta principal y se palpaba una evidente excitación. La causa, un rey de más allá de las islas y su hija habían llegado a la corte e iban a pasar allí unos días. Todo Camelot parecía saber la intención de los visitantes, aunque ellos no la hubieran dicho en voz alta.

La princesa tenía un largo cabello rubio entrenzado que recordaba a aquella historia en la que el caballero salvaba a la dama subiendo por sus cabellos hasta la torre donde estaba encerrada y unos hermosos ojos que semejaban el caramelo derretido. La bella chica debía tener unos 20 años más o menos. Estaba claro que era una muy buena pretendiente para el príncipe Arthur.

Este, por su parte, no había dejado que la excitación general lo distrajera de su tarea, más pendiente de si Merlín había terminado ya con los establos y con una ingeniosa frase sobre su olor esperándole cuando lo hiciera. El mago soportaba la tortura con estoicismo, intentando que las sonrisas mal disimuladas de su "sire" no le hirieran más el orgullo, aunque él si prestó algo más de atención al alboroto provinente de la puerta, suspirando al comprender que una nueva aventura les esperaba.

De vuelta en el castillo, Merlín parecía haberse precipitado con su premonición, pues los invitados parecían bastante inofensivos, tan solo un rey, su hija y un sirviente, pidiendo una audiencia con el rey y el príncipe de Camelot. Efectivamente, todo parecía indicar que las campanas de boda repicarían pronto.

Morgana no dijo una palabra, pero sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas que parecían tan solo dos líneas negras sobre sus ojos, por el contrario, Uther estaba bastante exultante, y es que una princesa de lejanas tierras y dueña de inmensos territorios no aparece todos los días con serias intenciones de comprometerse con tu hijo. Los viajeros fueron nombrados invitados de honor en Camelot e invitados a cenar con la familia real esa misma noche.

Cuando el príncipe y su sirviente llegaron al castillo, todo el mundo parecía mirarles de forma conspiratoria, pero no supieron en porqué hasta llegar a los aposentos de Arthur, donde Morgana y Gwen miraban de forma reprobatoria las prendas tiradas por el suelo sin cuidado alguno, sin embargo, esta vez no hubo reproches sobre el tema, las mujeres estaban allí para comunicar las nuevas y pedirle al príncipe que no llegase tarde a la cena como solía acostumbrar. Tras difundir su mensaje, ambas se adelantaron hacia la puerta sin más comentarios.

-¿Qué pueden buscar aquí un rey de la península y su hija?- preguntó Arthur, aunque en realidad el asunto le intrigaba poco. Después de la mala experiencia con Sofía, no estaba muy dispuesto a tratar con bellas damiselas.

-Pues está bastante claro. Camelot es uno de los reinos más prósperos de todo Albión. Seguramente, hayan oído que su "apuesto príncipe" aún no ha encontrado una digna dama para ser su prometida- comentó el mago con cierto retintín.

-Pues se podrían haber ahorrado el viaje- bufó el rubio, rebuscando entre las prendas del suelo la ropa de gala.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A pesar de la advertencia de Morgana y de forma inevitable, Arthur llegó tarde. Su padre lo miró de forma reprobatoria desde su asiento, levantándose un momento para presentarle.

La rubia princesa sonrió de forma encantadora, batiendo sus pestañas un par de veces en su dirección. No se podía negar que era hermosa. Ambos reyes sonrieron complacidos y de nuevo, Morgana frunció el ceño, concentrada en la comida de su plato, casi sin mirar al rubio cuando se sentó entre ella y el rey visitante.

Durante la cena, todo parecía girar entorno a la princesa Briseida, que no paraba de ser alabada tanto por su padre como por Uther, con el único resultado de que los ojos de Morgana se cerraran más y más, terminando en una mueca de desprecio imposible de disimular, lo bueno, pensó, es que Arthur tampoco parecía demasiado interesado en que la princesa fuese la persona más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra. Las cenas de gala le aburrían soberanamente. Briseida no dijo una palabra durante la velada, solo sonreía de vez en cuando y miraba al príncipe de forma embelesada.

-¿Y bien, Arthur?- dijo de pronto Uther, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Umh?- respondió el susodicho de forma incoherente.

-¿No te parece a ti también que Briseida es maravillosa?- lo instó su padre, algo hastiado de su indiferencia.

-Si, si...- murmuró el joven, volviendo su vista al plato.

-Si se me permite, creo que formaríais una pareja adorable- comentó el padre de Briseida, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase.

-Estoy de acuerdo- coincidió Uther, con la misma sonrisa conspiratoria que habían visto en la gente del castillo esa tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué tal fue la cena de ayer?- preguntó al fin Merlín mientras hacía la cama. Había oído muchas historias sobre la mítica belleza de Briseida la noche pasada en la posada, incluso que el matrimonio entre Arthur y ella ya estaba acordado.

-El cordero estaba seco- se encogió de hombros el príncipe, ajustándose la espada. El mago rodó los ojos a la vez que aireaba una de las sábanas.

-No hablo de la comida. ¿Es la famosa princesa tan guapa como dicen?¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Morgana?- el otro hombre se volvió encarándolo, desconcertado.

-No te voy a decir que la chica sea fea, pero tengo muy vistas a las rubias de mejillas sonrosadas y miradas de cordero degollado. En cuanto ha Morgana, y aunque no es asunto tuyo, no tengo ni idea porque tampoco abrió la boca en toda la cena. Creo que tampoco le gustó el cordero- Merlín sonrió un momento antes de que el príncipe le reprendiera por estar cotilleando en vez de arreglar sus aposentos y entonces, alguien tocó a la puerta. Ambos hombres se volvieron casi a la vez, dejando paso al extraño.

La princesa Briseida sonrió como saludo tras abrir la puerta, apoyándose un momento en el marco. El mago la estudió de arriba abajo, repasando mentalmente los calificativos con los que Arthur la había descrito y sin poder estar en mayor desacuerdo.

-Princesa... ¿A qué debemos el honor de esta visita?- suspiró Arthur, intentando seguir el protocolo, aunque su tono brusco y su mirada esquiva indicaran que no era bien recibida.

-Yo... Yo... – por un momento, Merlín pensó que se echaría a llorar ante el frío saludo, pero fue capaz de mantener la compostura y sonrojándose comentó- he venido porque me gustaría charlar con usted, si no es mucha molestia. Es solo que desde que llegue ayer, no hemos tenido tiempo de estar a solas y me preguntaba...-susurró la chica. El príncipe la cortó precipitadamente. La última vez que había estado a solas con una mujer, Merlín había tenido que dejarlo inconsciente para que dejara de hacer locuras( aunque nunca sabría la verdad sobre todo aquel confuso asunto con Sofía y como el enclenque de su sirviente había conseguido dejarlo inconsciente) y ya había sido bastante humillación.

-Me temo que sí es molestia. Merlín y yo estamos apunto de salir a entrenar, así que, a no ser que le apetezca acompañarnos, será mejor que lo aplacemos- zanjó Arthur, adelantándose a su sirviente que, lo siguió al trote poco después de salir del shock. Sin embargo, la testaruda princesa no se dio por vencida, acompañando a ambos hombres hasta el lugar de entrenamiento.

El rubio bufó, golpeando con el mandoble de su espada a Merlín. La chica, seguía sin amedrentarse y se sentó en una roca cercana, pendiente de la lucha tan desigual. No habló en toda la mañana, pero tampoco se perdió detalle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El mago se levantó a duras penas del suelo, volviendo a coger el escudo a su lado y preparándose para la nueva estocada de su sire que, misericordioso y viendo al otro hombre al punto del desvanecimiento, decidió tomar un descanso.

La princesa se levantó de la roca de forma rápida, sacando una jarra con algo cristalino, agua. Merlín supo enseguida que aunque era él el que estaba al borde del deshidratamiento, Briseida se la ofrecería al príncipe _siempre se queda con_ _todas las chicas._ Arthur empezó a sentirse mal por ser tan descortés con la pobre chica que solo intentaba agradarlo y que, después de todo, no tenía la culpa de sus anteriores problemas amorosos, así que, aceptó la jarra, bebiéndose casi de un trago el contenido.

La mujer sonrió complacida, sin dejar de observar como el príncipe bebía hasta la última gota. Se acercó a él de pronto, pero Merlín se interpuso entre ellos para entregarle de nuevo la espada al rubio, que, dejando caer la jarra, lo miró de forma fija.

Briseida se tapó la boca con ambas manos, abriendo los ojos en desmedida y echando a correr hacia el castillo. El mago la vio marcharse y luego se volvió hacia su sire, que no había cambiado su posición ni su mirada, que por un momento pareció atravesarle.

-Art...¿Sire...?- preguntó Merlín inseguro, incapaz de atar los cabos sueltos de aquella desconcertante escena.

-¿Si?- respondió el susodicho con voz melosa y la sonrisa más ancha y más boba que el joven mago había visto en su vida. La sangre del chico se heló durante un segundo. Estaba pasando algo raro....MUY raro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Esto no me puede estar pasando._ Se dijo Merlín, anonadado. Durante el resto de la mañana y la tarde, que el príncipe le había dado libres, este se había dedicado a seguirle de arriba abajo como un pollo a su madre gallina, acompañándole a hacer los encargos de Gaius, llevando el peso por él y lo que era peor, tenía la horrible sospecha de que lo estaba esperando tras la puerta del baño.

Por un instante, prefirió estar en el establo rodeado de boñigas que volver a enfrentar la mirada penetrante y embelesada del príncipe. Al salir del baño, Arthur se apoyaba en la pared, sonriendo al ver que volvía.

-Sire...¿está seguro de que no hay ningún otro asunto más importante que demande su atención?- preguntó, más bien rogó el mago, desesperado.

-En este momento, no hay nada más importante que...- _Esto es una pesadilla_ se horrorizó Merlín al captar el sonrojo de colegiala en las mejillas del rubio. Ahora podía estar seguro de que el príncipe había sido hechizado profundamente.

De pronto, una bombilla se le encendió, juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas y dándose contra la pared por no notarlo antes, echó a correr hacia los aposentos de Gaius. Como era de esperar, Arthur lo siguió como un fiel cachorrito. Merlín maldijo una y mil veces a Briseida.

Que le dieran con la puerta en sus reales narices, literalmente, le debió doler a Arthur más de lo imaginable, pero el mago se contentó pensando que seguramente, este sería incapaz de recordarlo después y castigarlo por ello. Gaius miró la escena, desconcertado, levantándose de la mesa para quitar a Merlín de la puerta donde hacía palanca para que el rubio no pudiese pasar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó el anciano, aún sin dar crédito cuando el joven atrancó la puerta con una silla.

-¿Qué sabes sobre las pociones de amor?- respondió con una pregunta. El médico levantó una ceja, mirando a la puerta y luego a Merlín.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Parece que se ha ido...- susurró Merlín, aliviado. Gaius seguía sin dar crédito a la disparatada historia, que al principio se había tomado a risa por muy poca gracia que el otro chico le viera, ahora, el mayor rebuscaba entre sus libros algo relacionado con los filtros, con los que no tenía mucha experiencia. Merlín revisaba su propia pila de libros, con mucha prisa por acabar con todo aquello. Al fin, pareció encontrar algo en uno de los ajados tomos llenos de polvo.

Leyó en voz alta el artículo.

_El filtro de amor ha sido usado desde tiempos inmemoriales por amantes desesperados con el único propósito de ver sus sentimientos_ _recompensados con_ _los de su amado, sin embargo, esta pócima ha funcionado pocas veces a lo largo de la historia por su mal uso y es que, a pesar de la creencia general de que el filtro produce una potente ilusión de amor recíproco entre dos personas, eso solo se cumple cuando dichas personas ya tienen un lazo que los une, de modo que el filtro solo acentúa las emociones de aquel que la tome. Su efecto, aunque depende de la cantidad ingerida, dura aproximadamente 48 horas y la forma de contrarrestarlo aún no ha sido descubierta._

_Antes de facilitarle los ingredientes para su elaboración, le advertimos de nuevo de que esta pócima no tendrá efecto a no ser que ya exista un sentimiento en el corazón de la persona que lo ingerirá (...)_

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, procesando la información dada. Unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron entonces de que Arthur había vuelto y Merlín, sin corazón para dejarle fuera por más tiempo, movió la silla y abrió la puerta donde el sonriente príncipe de Camelot se encontraba muy recto, con unas flores recién cortadas que tendió a Merlín con una reverencia.

_No tendría que haberlo dejado entrar_. Pensó, arrancando las flores de sus manos y ocultado su cara sonrojada al darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó a Gaius, que reía divertido ante la estampa.

-Yo podría las flores en agua.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Princesa, ¿os encontráis bien?- preguntó Uther algo preocupado. Durante todo el día, Briseida había estado aún más callada que de costumbre, con la cara pálida y expresión ligeramente horrorizada. Uther sospechaba que su hijo tenía algo que ver, ya que no había aparecido por allí.

-Estoy bien, gracias por vuestra preocupación- susurró ella, con voz afligida. Había actuado de forma estúpida. Compró aquel brebaje durante su camino a Camelot por si acaso y la vendedora la había advertido claramente que ella debía ser la primera persona que viera el que tomara la pócima si quería el efecto deseado. Ahora el apuesto príncipe en el que su padre y ella habían puesto todas sus esperanzas estaba enamorado de su sirviente.

No se atrevía a decir una palabra sobre el asunto, sabía la estricta manera en la que Uther trataba a aquellos que utilizaban la magia. No quería ni pensar como reaccionaría al saber que había hechizado a su propio hijo para que andara pelando la pava con el tal Merlín.

-Veo que el príncipe esta muy ocupado hoy- comentó brevemente su padre, algo impaciente.

-Bueno, Arthur tiene muchas obligaciones, pero seguro que volverá pronto...- sonrió cordialmente Uther. Con la mirada, mandó a uno de los sirvientes en su busca. Su hijo solo sabía darle problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Está claro que lo mejor es que ocultemos todo este embrollo hasta que se le pasen los efectos. Uther se va a poner furioso si se entera de lo que ha pasado- sugirió Gaius, sin dejar de admirar los efectos del filtro. Arthur tenía la cabeza ladeada y observaba fijamente el pelo de Merlín.

-¿Y no crees que va a ser muy sospechoso que no aparezca durante dos días enteros? Tiene que haber una solución lógica para todo esto- decidió el chico, rebanándose la cabeza para encontrarla.

-Puedo decirle a su padre que me lo he encontrado esta mañana y me ha dicho que se iba de cacería durante unos días- se encogió de hombros el medico.

-Pero eso nos sigue dejando con el problema de que se pase las 24 horas del día pegado a mi- murmuró el mago, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más las atenciones del príncipe.

-Creo que estás disfrutando con esto más de lo que quieres aparentar - el mago se sonrojó de nuevo, apartando su mirada de Gaius, sin responder a esa acusación. ¿Desde cuando era también celestino?

El anciano sonrió una última vez antes de anunciar que se iba contarle su coartada al rey. Arthur se despidió con la mano, sin deja de mirar a Merlín, este se encerró en su cuarto, volviendo a dejar al príncipe fuera. Necesitaba pensar, y que el rubio ahora se dedicara a comentar tras la puerta cuan bellos eran sus ojos, cuan limpia su sonrisa y cuan suave su pelo no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Cuanto echaba de menos su querido establo lleno de boñigas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_(...)_

_Oh, tus labios son como los lirios tempranos._

_En el lago de tus ojos desearía estar estancado._

_La dulzura de tu risa me tiene anonadado.._

_Oh, déjame ser tu amado..._

_Déjame pasar el umbral y tocar tu piel templada._

Déjame amarte durante toda la madrugada

_**(...)**_

Gaius todavía no había vuelto y la nueva invención del príncipe era ensalzar toda su belleza en una poesía... que ya llevaba más de 10 minutos recitando. ¿Cómo era capaz de improvisar tanto? Ese idiota...

Mientras Arthur seguía con su interminable balada, Merlín rebuscó entre los trastos de su desordenada habitación su libro de hechizos. Algo debía poner al respecto, y esperaba que la magia tuviera un remedio para aquella incomoda situación.

No era que no le resultara gracioso ver al orgulloso príncipe en tal estado, ni que no pudiera hasta estar halagado sabiendo que todas aquellas palabras que quería creer, eran vacías y un simple efecto de la poción, en realidad eran las que se ocultaban bajo la coraza de arrogancia y crueldad con la que lo trataba. Tampoco negaría que cada palabra que se filtraba por la puerta hacía que su corazón latiese un poco más fuerte, pero no era justo. Era Arthur el encargado de decidir si le decía todo aquello, cuando, como y porqué, no un maldito filtro.

El libro también tenía un articulo sobre el tema, pero al parecer tampoco había un hechizo que pudiera ayudarlo esta vez. El mago suspiró, aliviado de que el rubio se hubiera callado por fin. Abrió la puerta un poco, espiando tras la rendija sus acciones, pero su campo de visión estaba despejado. Como si de un rayo se tratase, Arthur surgió de detrás de su escondite, lanzándose hacia la puerta a la velocidad de la luz. Su sirviente solo tuvo tiempo de retroceder un poco antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo, con los brazos del príncipe envueltos en un abrazo.

Dios, cuanto añoraba limpiar los establos...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gaius volvió poco después, con los gritos del rey aún resonando en sus oídos. Enfadado no era la palabra apropiada para describir al rabioso Uther, que aún maldecía con todo su repertorio la descortesía de su hijo. La princesa y su padre decidieron marcharse a la mañana siguiente y eso solo empeoró su humor, pero el médico prefería a Uther enfadado con el príncipe durante un mes que el mismo cortando la cabeza de ambos visitantes y la de su propio hijo si se enteraba de los verdaderos efectos de la poción.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, Merlín seguía intentando desasirse de los fuertes brazos del rubio, que aún lo sujetaba contra él. Ni siquiera sabía como habían sido capaces de levantarse sin que el Arthur dejara de soltar aquel asfixiante abrazo. El anciano sonrió a la vez que el más joven le mandaba una mirada de advertencia. Aquello no tenía gracia. El médico suspiró, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

Exasperado, Merlín susurró unas palabras y sus ojos se volvieron dorados. El príncipe contempló asombrado cómo segundos después, sus brazos solo sostenían aire en vez de a su sirviente. Entre asustado y curioso, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Merlín.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó; y por un momento, no sonó como el enamorado embelesado que componían poemas kilométricos, si no como el verdadero príncipe Arthur. El mago miró primero a Gaius y luego a los ojos azules e inquisidores que buscaban respuestas con la mirada.

-Magia- dijo simplemente. Aún no estaba seguro de si el otro hombre sería capaz de recordar todo este asunto cuando el efecto de la pócima terminase, pero espero por su bien que así fuera. El príncipe cerró los ojos un momento, recordando mentalmente algunos episodios acontecidos durante aquel año en que Merlín se había convertido en su sirviente y todo el rompecabezas parecía encajar de una vez por todas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas callártelo?- susurró, y su voz era dura y fría, pero el dolor parecía rezumar de cada una de ellas.

-Teniendo en cuenta las estúpidas leyes de tu padre, me temo que durante un tiempo. Tengo que mantenerme con vida si quiero salvar tu real culo cada vez que un hechicero aparece- respondió Merlín con resentimiento. Una pequeña parte de él pensaba que lo entendería y llegaría a aprobarlo, pero parecía que estaba equivocado.

-Las leyes son así por una razón. La magia es peligrosa- sentenció Arthur. Gaius se mantuvo al margen, contemplando la disputa con la mirada baja. Sabía que este momento llegaría más pronto que tarde, como también sabía que ambos saldrían heridos. Sin embargo, conservaba la esperanza de que supieran sobreponerse y solucionarlo.

-Solo es peligrosa cuando no se sabe utilizarla para el bien- se defendió el moreno, y el otro solo pudo darle la razón.

-Eso no quita que me hayas mentido durante todo este tiempo. Creía que podía confiar en ti, pero esta visto que tú no confías en mi- sabía que era cosa de ese estúpido filtro, que los ojos del verdaderoArthur no estarían acuosos ni dolidos, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

-Quería decirlo, pero tenía miedo. ¿Por qué ibas a darme a mi un trato diferente que el que le das a cualquier otro mago?- sus labios temblaron y odió parecer tan débil, pero el príncipe sonrió de nuevo, pero no aquella sonrisa que ya estaba empezando a odiar, si no más bien esa cínica y burlona que siempre iba dirigida a él. Su sonrisa.

-¿Tú por qué crees, idiota?- Gaius sonrió una última vez antes de salir por la puerta y dar un paseo vespertino.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dos días después, Arthur se levantó con el dolor de cabeza más impresionante que podía recordar. Una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago le decía que algo no andaba bien, y estuvo seguro cuando las figuras de Merlín y Gaius entraron en la habitación._ Otra vez no_ plegó al cielo_ no puede haber pasado lo mismo que con Sofía._

De pronto, los recuerdos de aquellos dos días llegaron a su cabeza de forma nítida, como un jarro de agua fría.

Se vio a si mismo recogiendo flores de los campos como una doncella enamorada para luego entregárselas a Merlín, se escuchó diciendo las palabras más patéticas y vergonzosas saliendo de sus labios en forma de versos y lo que es peor, se vio acosando a su sirviente durante aquellas 48 horas en las que se había vuelto totalmente loco. Luego recordó la magia, los labios temblorosos y apetecibles del mago, su tímida sonrisa al susurrar que no le importaba que fuera un mago, un sirviente o un rey, le seguía pareciendo la persona más increíble del mundo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, sire?- preguntó el chico, inseguro. Gaius se acercó a la cama, palpando su frente al ver el furioso color rojo que se había apoderado de su cara.

-No parece tener fiebre- comentó al fin el médico- ¿recuerda algo de lo que ha pasado?- Arthur se escondió bajo una sábana, incapaz de mirar a los hombres a los ojos. ¿Qué se había apoderado de él?

-Lo recuerdo **TODO**- gruñó contra la almohada. Merlín empezó a reír con ganas, a la vez que Gaius lo hacía disimuladamente, saliendo de la habitación

más tranquilo.

-No hay porque avergonzarse, hombre. Tu improvisado poema de 20 minutos me llegó al corazón aunque me tapara los oídos para no escucharte- comentó divertido el mago. Arthur casi podía imaginarse su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Cállate- advirtió bajo las sábanas.

-A ver como empezaba...Ah, sí: _tu cuello de..._- empezó Merlín, imitando su voz embelesada durante aquella tarde.

-_Cállate- _repitió el príncipe, con voz amenazante. Pero su sirviente no parecía amedrentado. Antes de que pudiera repetir alguna palabra más del dichoso poema, Arthur salió de entre las sábanas, levantándose de forma rápida para alcanzar los labios del mago, que sonrió dentro del beso, apretando el contacto a la vez que pasaba los brazos por el cuello del príncipe.

-Te advertí que te callaras- susurró contra sus labios, mordiendo el labio inferior del moreno.

-Eso nunca.

**FIN**

Críticas, tomates, y demás armas de destrucción masivas son aceptadas en mi buzón de reviews, pero también me podeis decir que os ha gustado...XD

Hope you'd enjoyed it!

Lor Lupin


End file.
